


A Merry Christmas to you too, 007

by theflyingdalek



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Christmas, M/M, mystery gift, slightly odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is a bit lonely and bored on Christmas. Bond fixes things like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Christmas to you too, 007

Q stopped short when he arrived at his desk and saw a rather mysterious looking package lying innocently next to his keyboard. Q thought 'innocently' lightly, as most mysterious things in MI6 were guilty until proven innocent. 

This particular package was a square box about the size of Q's palm, wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a thin red ribbon. It had a note.

MERRY CHRISTMAS Q

The note wasn't signed, but Q knew who it came from. There was only one person in MI6 who wouldn't sign the stupid note. The agent would probably attribute his lack of signature to a habit of being safe, but Q knew that it was so that if someone else saw the gift, no one would think he was sentimental. Q wondered if James Bond usually left gifts for his quartermaster.

Q also wondered how Bond got the gift into his office, since the double oh agent was supposed to be in Canada at that time.

Q didn't unwrap the present in his office. He simply picked the box up and tucked it into his coat pocket before he slipped his coat off and slung it over his chair. He then sat down at his desk and got to work. 

Q would like to pretend that he didn't think about the little box that was in his coat throughout the day, but truthfully, he couldn't really think of anything else. Whatever. The truth was overrated anyway.

At the end of the day, Q put his coat back on, checking only once to see if the package was still in there. He took the tube back to his flat, and then climbed up the two flights to get to his apartment. He opened the door, fumbling a bit with the locks. Surprisingly, Q had received quite a few presents from his coworkers and the agents. He even got some extra funding from M. 

Q's flat was empty of inhabitants, as usual. There was a tiny decorated tree on his kitchen counter. Q leaned over to plug in the lights and watch the tiny tree light up. Q didn't mind Christmas. He didn't hate it like many did, but he didn't obsess about it either. It made him feel kind of lonely. The nice kind of lonely. The kind of lonely that he liked to feel, but hoped that someday would go away.

Q liked being alone. What he didn't like, though, was being bored. And apparently this Christmas had decided that it was going to be rather dull. Except for that mystery gift. 

"Hello, Q.", a man's voice said.

A decent amount of time working at MI6 had trained Q to not freak out when random agents popped up in his apartment, so Q simply jumped a little and then glared at James Bond when the agent had the gall to chuckle.

"Seasons greetings, Agent Bond", Q replied dryly, feeling slightly irritated and slightly embarrassed.

"Have you opened your gift yet?", Bond asked with a charming smile.

"Oh whatever are you speaking about, Mr. Bond?", Q replied, "I didn't see any gift from you."

Bond simply smiled and sat down at Q's kitchen table as if he belonged there.

Q took his coat off and then slipped the gift box out of his pocket. He placed it on the table next to Bond and took a seat.

"So you haven't opened it yet", Bond noted.

"I haven't had a chance to yet, so no.", Q answered curtly. 

Q undid the bow and then undid the wrapping paper, neatly folding it and laying the silver paper aside. The box was a shiny cardboard one, the kind that came when you purchased something from a department store. Inside of the box was a single key.

"And what is this supposed to be?", Q asked, looking up at Bond.

Bond smiled back.

"You're supposed to figure it out."

"And what makes you think that I have the time to trudge around and find the answer to whatever ridiculous scavenger hunt you are sending me on?", Q asked.

"Because you get bored", Bond answered, "and its Christmas."

Q huffed. Like Bond was going to tell him what to do. Q was MI6's most valuable asset. He wasn't going to run around on a wild goose chase just because an incredible attractive agent told him to.

James Bond just leaned over and kissed Q lightly on the mouth before standing up and letting himself out.

"Merry Christmas, Q."

Q was very happy that Bond didn't stay around, because he was pretty sure that he had turned bright red. Q smoothed out the wrinkles in his cardigan and looked down at the key in the box on the table. He sighed and went to get his laptop. He might as well start figuring out what the key was to. 

It only took Q half an hour to figure out what the key was to. It supposedly opened a safety deposit a few blocks away from MI6 HQ. Q reached for his coat and shrugged it back on. Time for whatever weird adventure Bond planned for him. Q smiled to himself. 

Merry Christmas.


End file.
